


江户花街千人斩

by mizutama



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutama/pseuds/mizutama
Summary: ※架空搞笑 请勿较真 若有不适 还请见谅





	江户花街千人斩

他的名字叫土方十四郎。

在别人眼里，他是勤奋努力的公务员，老是板着面孔的警察，花街最受欢迎客人TOP10，警界最有潜力新人奖，江户最佳衣着三连冠，为大婶称颂的十佳青年，美乃滋爱好者协会会长，刀尖上添血的型男，新好男人的典范，武士中的武士，英雄中的英雄，帅哥中的帅哥，警察中的警察。

然而，没有人知道，土方还有着不为人知的另一个身份——“江户花街千人斩”。

说道那个千人斩，江户无人不为之色变。

除了本文的作者和江户花街千人斩自己，没有人知道他长什么样。

人们唯一知道的是，每个在晚上醉倒在江户花街路边的男人，都被一个蒙着面的男子切去了老二。

老二？是的，老二。无数男人就此失去了命根，无数父亲就此失去了尊严，无数激素就此失去了作用器官，无数生命就此失去了来到世上的机会。

男人们在愤恨之余，对此人的称呼都冒出了各式各样的版本。大家称他为“东方的汉尼拔”，“握着武士刀的剪刀手”，“黑了心的佐罗”，“经常失恋的奥特曼”……据不完全统计，没有一点重复的版本就有一百五十多种。当初为了定下一个统一的称呼，还引发了几场各派称呼支持者的群架。最后，一个被切了老二于是转攻日本史的生命学家提出了那个得到一致肯定的称呼——江户花街千人斩。

虽然当时受害者才几十人，但是据生命学家的保守估计，此人确实已经达到了“千人斩”的效果，在那之后，作案之风愈演愈烈，全日本国民很快在各大电视新闻节目报纸周刊杂志小广告上知晓了他的威名。

今天，他又来到了花街的这个居酒屋。

一个年轻男子正背对着他两腿大张地靠在邮筒边上吃力地喘着气，显然醉得不轻。

看着男子双腿大张的姿势，土方不禁想起了自己痛苦的回忆……

十五岁那年,生命传递意识刚刚开始苏醒的土方被道场里的狐朋狗友拉进了花街。在被猛灌了一通后因为没钱被保安扔了出来，土方双腿大张坐在居酒屋边上正想调整下视线，忽然耳边发出了女孩子的惊叫声。

是三叶。

她为什么叫？

土方又向自己瞄了一眼，终于明白了。

罩裤和内裤的裤裆由于质量不佳同时迸裂，那株蘑菇就软趴趴地垂在外面。

土方瞬间石化了。

 

后来三叶惊吓过度昏了过去，醒来之后大脑记忆系统对那晚的冲击场面进行了选择性屏蔽。

让初恋的女孩看到自己的蘑菇这种巨大打击使得土方的世界从此崩塌了，从那之后，冲田三叶真正变成了他美好而单纯的梦想。十五岁少年的心灵，开始扭曲了。

每当土方看见有独身男人两腿大张地醉倒在花街，他就会想方设法地切掉那个人的老二。一开始是戳到痛处的恼羞成怒，后来就不知不觉变成了惩治恶人整顿风气发泄压力陶冶情操的手段。

如果不是那万恶的坐姿的话，大爷早就作为一个年轻有为的外科大夫顺利地娶妻生子尽享天伦之乐了。

想到这里，土方不禁以45度角仰望天空，泪流满面。

不对,现在更要紧的是先切掉那个家伙的XX。土方赶忙抹了眼泪，从腰间拔出了武士刀，脸上的表情也阴沉起来。 

加上今天这个，就是五十个了。

“哟，这不是‘江户花街千人斩’吗？”

被发现了？！

土方一惊，躲到了旁边的巷角。

只见两个男人走到了宿醉的男子身边，自顾自说起话来。

“啥？你说他就是那那那个……千，千人斩？”

“呵呵，不是你想的那个千人斩啦。这家伙是江户快报报社的坂田副主编，去年那个连环抢劫案追踪报道不就是他升职前写的吗。”

“那你怎么说他是千人斩？”

“他确实是千人斩啦，不过是‘江户花魁千人斩’。也不知道这家伙有什么本事，这里有名的花魁大多都是他的崇拜者。我们也不用管他，不用多长时间就会有女人来给他好吃好住的。快点回去吧。”

 

听到脚步声走远了，土方又来到男子面前。这下他看见男子有着一头银白色的卷发，西装衣领的领口被扯得松垮垮的，胸前的铭牌上写着“江户快报报社副主编 坂田银时”，装着便携笔记本的黑色公文包就放在一边。

就趁现在了……！！！

忽然，男子睁开眼睛站了起来，一下把土方扑倒在了泥地上。

突来的变故让土方脑袋一下懵了，然后又很快反应过来。一阵缠斗，撕打，索求，反抗，两人在地上滚了不下多少圈，都有些气喘吁吁，而更糟糕的是因为这近距离的接触，土方感到自己的那里有点兴奋起来了。

名叫坂田银时的男子也没忽略掉这个变化，温暖的手包裹住了土方的柔软，嘴唇吻上了他的耳垂舔咬吸吮，逐渐剥夺了土方挣扎的力气。

经过了整整五年，现在再次真正苏醒过来的生命传递意识让土方在这一刻无法反抗，或者说，不想反抗。

在男子轻柔而强势地打开他身体的那一刻，他知道，他这次，要失手了。

不过土方不知道的是，当他第四十八次作案的时候，这个宿醉的男人在居酒屋的纸窗里看见了街上发生的一切。

然后到今天为止，这个记者用了整整一个月来搜集证据，要把土方送进监狱。

而在刚才，银时却忽然放弃了原先的计划。

他要用自己，来牵制这个人犯罪的欲望。究其一生。

而往后的事实也证明，他确实做到了。

FIN


End file.
